


Tuck Rewrite

by party_like_its_1899



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/party_like_its_1899/pseuds/party_like_its_1899
Summary: This is rather self indulgent as I'm writing myself into tuck everlasting here, purely for the sake of the fact that a lot of my f/o's are in tuck!  Yes my name is Davey like Davey from Newsies 😂
Kudos: 1





	Tuck Rewrite

Davey smiled seeing Winnie Trotting alongside Angus down the hill towards the lake where he was sitting.   
"Finally! There you are! I've been waiting for forever!"  
"Oh you've got the time!" Angus laughed   
Winnie couldn't help but chuckle a little at Davey's eye roll. He always used to give his teachers the same look, at least that's what Winnie remembered.   
"Now! Fosta' go ahead and get in the boat with Pa, I'll get this untied quick"   
Davey offered his hand to help Winnie onto the boat, which she happily accepted. Once Angus was settled Davey got into the water, luckily it only went up to his ankles, and untied the boat from the dock.   
"We got everything Pa?" He asked looking over his shoulder  
"Fishing rods, bait.. Looks like it!"   
Davey nodded and climbed into the boat as it started off. He took his spot next to Winnie and looked around at the water, watching a few fish swim nearby. He glanced over to Winnie who seemed happier than ever as she looked around.   
"If I didn't know any better id say you've neva' been on the lake before" Davey said with a chuckle  
"I haven't!! It's my first time!"  
"Really?!"   
Davey perked up and looked to Angus  
"Pa you outta teach her to fish!! Like you taught me!"   
"Well I don't suppose there's anything wrong with that, what do you say Winnie?"   
Winnie absolutely lit up at the idea and nodded.   
"Oh yes please!!!"   
Davey smiled and handed her a fishing rod  
"It's not too hard! And it's fun!" He chimes in as he took his own rod from the pile "and Pa's the best teacher!"  
Angus chuckled and shook his head"oh I'm sure thats not true,"  
"I'm sure you are!" Winnie smiles  
For the next few minutes Davey listened in as Angus taught her. He got every other word as he was so focused on his own catches. At some point he finally looked up and saw the sun starting to set.   
"Hey Pa.. Suns goin down, uh.. You think we should talk to her about... You know-"  
"Thank you Davey! I almost forgot!! God what a good fishing trip can make you forget" He laughed, shaking his head again   
Davey and Angus set their rods down again, as did Winnie after a moment.  
"Alright Winnie... On a more serious note," Davey began with a sigh "Jesse.. Let it slip that he was planning on giving you some of the water"  
Winnie paused and looked nervously between the boys  
"And we shouldn't let you drink it blindly, so just... Hear us out okay?" He adds  
Winnie relaxed and nodded.   
"It's... A wheel Winnie, life is. Like you, girl, to wife, then to mother then daughter, like all your kin folk.. Come and gone..." Angus explains "everything everywhere is a wheel Winnie."   
"And us Tucks... Are stuck, our wheel stopped" Davey sighed   
"we're like a boat that was anchored to the bottom of a lake, stuck.." Angus adds  
Davey lightly put a hand on Winnies shoulder so she would look at him  
"Just floating on top" Davey added with a small sigh "watching life pass by"   
"If either of us had the chance to get back on that wheel Winnie, we would take it"  
Davey nodded in agreement "of course it's not all bad... But living forever ain't always what it's cracked up to be"  
Winnie took a second to take everything in   
"Do you understand?" Angus asked   
Winnie nods "I think so... Life is a wheel like everything else... And living forever stops that wheel"  
"Exactly!" Davey said proudly  
"But you can't have living without dying.."  
"Right, so.. You can't quite call what we've got Living.."   
Winnie looked worried at the word "dying". Davey comfortingly held her hand when he saw.   
" You don't need to be afraid of death Winnie, you need to be afraid of not feeling alive.." Angus said comfortingly  
Winnie didn't seem to understand and looked to Davey confused.   
"Let me try to have a crack at rephrasing.. Um.. You don't need to live forever Winnie Foster, you just need to live, make life your own and leave your mark"   
"I.. I think I've got it!" Winnie said, rather proud of herself  
"We aren't gonna try to get you to not drink the water when you're 17, it's still your decision, we'd all love to have you around forever but.. It's up to you" Davey smiled  
"Agreed" Angus chimes in  
"Now cmere, gimme a hug" Davey chuckled  
Winnie happily hugged Davey and not too long after Angus joined in the hug. It lasted for a few moments before someone spoke.   
"Ma's near done with supper you three! Cmon back!" Came Miles voice from up the hill  
"On the way Miles!!" Davey called back


End file.
